fluktuasi yang tak diharapkan
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Kadang memang ada saatnya Gakupo yang awalnya sudah gila, akan menjadi semakin gila karena suatu hal. Dan Kaito yang awalnya syok dengan hal beginian, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai "sisi lain dari Gakupo". (side-story dari Gue Bukan Humu! series) #HomoKalianSemua


**fluktuasi yang tak diharapkan**

* * *

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation beserta perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

 **WARNING** : _Shounen_ - _ai_ alias _boy's_ _love_.  Alay. Ambigu sangat (makanya _rate_ -nya T). Hasil dari kestressan _author_. Anggap ini _side_ - _story_ dari Gue Bukan Humu! _series_ (antara GBH 2 dan GBH 3).

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat, kau sakit?"

Kaito spontan menoleh ketika pertanyaan itu terlantun begitu saja oleh seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia tahu dia sedang sakit kepala—tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena paling-paling setelah dibawa tidur sebentar di UKS, sakit kepala itu akan sembuh sendiri.

Tidak ada yang perlu dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kalau kau menanyakan kepalaku—iya sih, sedikit."

Tampak kecemasan pada wajah Gakupo—anggaplah cowok ini adalah pacarnya yang biasa selalu bertingkah macam cowok sengak yang senang memamerkan kesablengannya—"Perlu kuantar ke UKS?"

Uh. _Wait_. Kaito merasa nyut-nyut di kepalanya mulai parah. Suara Gakupo terdengar pelan dan seolah dia tidak mau menyakiti Kaito hanya dengan suaranya.

"Gak usah. Nanti aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kaito yang mandiri pun spontan menolak secara halus.

"Kelasku dekat UKS, jadi aku bisa sekalian mengantarmu ke sana."

"Uhh, bukan itu maksudku."

"Sudah. Dahimu mulai berkerut tuh."

Tubuh Kaito lebih jujur. Meskipun dia bilang _gak_ _usah_ ribuan kali pun, tampak sekali kalau wajahnya seperti orang yang tidak makan apa-apa sejak kemarin.

Itu memperparah kekhawatiran Gakupo—dan juga sakit kepalanya. _Hell_.

"G-Gakupo—apa yang kau lakukan—HEI!"

Mengabaikan jeritan dari cowok berambut biru itu, Gakupo membawa tangan kirinya menuju belakang lutut Kaito. Lalu dengan segera dia mengangkat kaki itu, dan tangan kanan sudah berada di punggung sang pemilik. Jadi, kini Gakupo tengah menggendong Kaito ala _bridal_ _style_.

Tanpa persetujuan sang objek.

Ukh. Tidak. Kaito mulai panik.

"T-turunkan aku—hei!"

"Diamlah atau kau akan benar-benar kujatuhkan."

"Aku gak mau dijatuhkan—DAN AKU JUGA GAK MAU DIGENDONG SEPERTI INI—"

Tiba-tiba seseorang bersiul. Wajah Kaito semakin pucat—jangan lupakan rona merah yang mulai muncul di sana. Wajah Gakupo tampak biasa saja dan tetap pada kecemasan yang semakin meninggi. Tanpa sadar Kaito merangkul leher Gakupo dan orangnya benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah memperburuk suasana.

"Ciee, pagi-pagi udah mesra." Itu Len si kepo. Rambut kuningnya sudah kelihatan nge- _jreng_ saja di koridor sekolah. Ekspresi _poker_ _face_ yang ditunjukkan oleh cowok itu bikin Kaito jadi semakin lapar.

"Oke, jangan komplain lagi, Kaito. Wajahmu semakin pucat—"

Kaito lelah. Ini baru pagi, tolong. Kesurupan apa lagi Gakupo kali ini?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lalu ketika mereka telah tiba di UKS, rupanya sang guru penjaga sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kaito sangat paham bahwa selain murid-murid, sesungguhnya para guru malas sekali datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Yah, atau mungkin itu hanya Kaito yang berprasangka buruk. Siapa tahu sang guru penjaga lagi di toilet.

Mereka masuk dengan mudahnya karena pintu UKS tidak dikunci.

"Kau senang sekali mempermalukanku—"

"Tadi pagi kau sudah sarapan?"

Suara itu lagi. Gakupo pasti sengaja ingin melelehkannya. Kaito refleks menelan bulat-bulat apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia memutuskan untuk merasa malu ketika dia sadar bahwa dari tadi dia sibuk berpegangan pada leher Gakupo di sepanjang perjalanan.

Oke. Lagipula ini masih pagi. Hanya Len si busuk yang melihat mereka tadi. Setidaknya itulah yang dia ingat.

Dengan kaku, Kaito melepas tangannya saat Gakupo menurunkannya dengan _gentle_ di atas tempat tidur UKS.

"Kaito?"

"Eh?" Lalu Kaito teringat dengan pertanyaan Gakupo barusan. "Uhm. Aku tadi malam sibuk mengumpulkan _point_ bareng Len dari jam 8 malam jadi tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan gak ingat sarapan."

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaito sama sekali tidak bangun kesiangan pagi ini.

"... kau senang sekali menyiksa dirimu sendiri ya?" Sadar baru saja melempar sarkasme, Gakupo buru-buru mengatup bibir dan terlihat canggung sebentar. "Maaf."

Kaito mangap.

"Tunggu. Rasanya aku ingat ada teh di sini—oke, kubuatkan teh sebentar."

Kaito tercengang dengan betapa kalemnya Gakupo pagi ini. Ingin sekali Kaito menyindirnya lagi seperti yang sudah sangat sering dia lakukan. Tapi urung karena dia masih punya hati.

Apalagi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Gakupo sebelumnya—yang membuatnya menjadi sangat... aneh.

Cowok berambut ungu itu sudah ingin menyerahkan gelas berisi teh pada Kaito. "Minumlah ini dulu selagi aku mencarikanmu makan—"

"Uhh, Gakupo—"

"—tapi kalau guru yang biasa menjaga UKS tiba-tiba datang, bilang saja kalau—"

"Gakupo. Plis, itu gak perlu."

"Kenapa itu gak perlu?" Pupil mata Gakupo mengarah pada gelas dalam genggamannya, sadar bahwa dari tadi Kaito hanya sibuk menatap wajahnya seperti orang tolol. "Tolong, Kaito. Aku tahu ini bukan es krim kesukaanmu, tapi hanya ada ini sekarang."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Akhirnya Kaito menghela napas, menyerah pada keabnormalan Gakupo pagi ini. Tangannya menyambut gelas tersebut dengan pelan. "Baiklah. Aku minum sekarang."

Cowok di hadapannya pun tersenyum hangat padanya. Membuat Kaito jadi salah tingkah lagi. Lalu segera setelah dia meminum satu teguk, dia tersadar; dia ini sakit kepala, bukan meriang.

Kaito yang sudah kembali pada kondisi sebelumnya, bergerak untuk meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Tapi Gakupo sigap menyambutnya dan menggantikan Kaito.

Tangan Gakupo sempat bersentuhan dengannya saat itu. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia pasti sudah menjerit. Apa alasannya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Aku belikan makanan di kantin saja ya?"

Tanpa mampu dicegah olehnya lagi, Gakupo segera melesat mewujudkan perkataannya barusan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Nggak, plis—"

"Ayo, Kaito. Buka mulutmu."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku gak mau..."

"Ini demi kepentingan kita bersama, Kaito."

"Kepentingan kita bersama kepalamu." Kaito menatap jijik pada benda di hadapannya. "Ukh, baunya gak enak, tau."

"Aku dengar ini bagus untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalamu."

"Dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa kau harus memilih itu?" Kaito berteriak saat Gakupo mulai mendesaknya. "Gakupo!"

"Karena katanya ini menyehatkan."

"Huh, _katanya_ ya?"

"Ayo, ini obat untuk sakit kepalamu." Gakupo sedikit memainkan cairan putih itu sebelum menyodorkannya lagi pada cowok berambut biru itu. "Aku janji rasanya manis."

"Sejak kapan rasanya manis?"

"Sejak aku bilang tadi."

"Ngh—enggaaaak! Gakupo, jangaaan!"

"Jangan mengetes kesabaranku pagi ini, Kaito." Sambil tersenyum sadis, Gakupo berusaha menahan kedua tangan Kaito dengan satu tangan kiri. Dan, berhasil. Kini dia menahan kedua tangan itu di dinding atas kepala Kaito, sedangkan orangnya sendiri tergencet dinding. "Lihat, aku sudah rela membolos pelajaran cuma demi merawatmu."

"Gaaahh!" Kaito pun mengerang nyaring. Apalagi ketika kakinya terinjak oleh cowok sableng itu. Ya, sekarang secara harfiah Gakupo sedang berada di atasnya.

"Ayo, cepat. Buka mulutmu, Kaito. Sebelum aku yang memaksanya masuk ke dalam mulutmu."

"..."

"Lihat? Mumpung masih hangat dan baunya masih harum."

"Ugh, itu cuma katamu... baunya aja udah gak enak apalagi rasanya..."

Gakupo mendesah lelah.

"Plis, Kaito. Aku cuma ingin kau... memakannya."

Lalu Kaito terdiam. Melihat raut wajah sedih itu, Kaito ujung-ujungnya jadi tidak tega.

"B-baiklah. Tapi cuma sedikit."

Wajah murung itu pun terlihat mendapat pencerahan—akhirnya Kaito mau mengalah untuknya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, dia pun memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulut Kaito yang hangat. Gakupo tersenyum lega. "Begitu dong, dari tadi. Ditelan ya."

Kaito segera mendorong Gakupo ketika dia merasakan cairan itu mulai menyentuh permukaan lidahnya. Dia kelabakan karena lidahnya mulai memproses rasa dari cairan itu. "Peh, gak enak!"

"Yakinkan dirimu dalam hati, _ini enak_. Pasti nanti jadi enak." Gakupo kembali menyiapkan benda itu di hadapan Kaito. "Sekali lagi."

"Lagi? Aku gak mau menelan benda menjijikkan itu lagi!"

"..."

"Enggaaaak—aaaaaaakkhh! Gakupo, jangaaaaan!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Bruk_

Tiba-tiba dari depan pintu UKS, terdengar suara gebukan dan jeritan nyaring dari beberapa orang. Diperkirakan, itu adalah suara perempuan.

"Di luar ada a—"

Mulut Kaito kembali tersumpal ketika dia dengan lengah berusaha menyampaikan rasa penasarannya mengenai keadaan luar UKS. Dia pun memelototi sang pacar.

"Sakit kepalamu gak bakal hilang kalau kau gak menghabiskan ini dulu." Dengan polosnya, Gakupo mulai menyendok.

"Aku cuma tinggal menelan obat dan tidur aja, 'kan? Aku gak perlu makan ini lagi!"

"Ayo, Kaito. Baru dua kali. Masih banyak yang harus kau habiskan."

"Gakupo—jangan! Ngaaakhhh!"

Cowok berambut biru itu menjerit-jerit sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari benda yang disodorkan oleh Gakupo. Dia mulai kehabisan napas setelah berkali-kali berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman Kaito. Tapi berhubung kepalanya lagi pusing, jadi hal itu terasa amat mustahil baginya sekarang.

"Kaito, plis jangan lebay dan habiskan sup sayur ini." Gakupo pun memutar mata. Tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka jadi terdengar ambigu begini.

"Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan kolak pisang buatan Len daripada makan ini—enggaakk! Jangaannn!"

 _BRAK_

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka nyaring.

Tampak seseorang yang sangat _familiar_ bagi Gakupo sedang berdiri di depan sana. Luka dan tampang galaknya.

"BAKAL KULAPORKAN KALIAN KARENA SUDAH BERBUAT MESUM DI LINGkungan...," suara Luka memelan ketika dia tersadar dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, "... sekolah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang pun ternganga. Mereka bertiga, dan orang-orang di belakang Luka.

Posisi Gakupo dan Kaito memang saat ini sangat ambigu, tapi itu karena Gakupo sedang menahan kedua kaki Kaito dengan kakinya sendiri—sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Kaito, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sendok. Ada mangkuk sup yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, lebih tepatnya berada di samping Gakupo dan Kaito yang tadinya sedang bergulat dalam usaha memaksa Kaito memakan sup tersebut.

Len, Miku, dan beberapa murid lainnya tampak mengintip dari luar. Wajah mereka yang merah, sama terkejutnya dengan wajah Luka, yang sepertinya sudah mulai paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

Keheningan terpecah saat Gakupo mulai berbicara,

"Kalian berharap apa, hah?" Suara Gakupo yang tadinya lembut dan pelan ketika berhadapan dengan Kaito, telah kembali pada suaranya yang normal. "Kalian berharap kami melakukan ******* dan *** dan memuaskan nafsu kalian para fujo dan fudan di luar sana, hm?"

Seketika, ruang UKS jadi tempat lokasi bencana gunung berapi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kubawakan tasmu, Kaito."

"Makasih. Kakimu gak apa-apa, Gakupo?"

"Tendangan dari Luka itu masih belum apa-apa, kau tahu?" Cowok berambut ungu itu meringis. "Daripada itu, kepalamu bagaimana? Masih pusing?"

"Ayolah, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kepalaku sudah gak sakit lagi kok."

"Ciee, pulang sekolah pun, kalian masih bisa bermesra-mesraan, _yeah_?" Len segera menghampiri mereka dan nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Bahkan setelah kalian membuat sebagian besar para anak cewek marah dan menghajar kita kecuali Kaito-san."

"Itu sebenarnya salah mereka karena sudah berpikiran dan berharap macam-macam dari kami. Aku tahu kami ini berpacaran—dan aku juga sebenarnya gak keberatan kalau melakukannya dengan Kaito di sekolah apalagi di ruang UKS, tapi kau tahu? Itu sangat konyol."

Sepertinya Gakupo sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Kaito pun diam-diam lega meskipun dia terlihat memutar mata. "Plis, kau tadi baru ngomong apa."

"Aku jadi kena hajar mereka, kau tahu itu!" Len terus melayangkan protes pada Gakupo.

"Itu salahmu karena menyebar gosip sembarangan seperti itu."

"Aku gak nyebar gosip, tau! Aku baru aja mau melewati UKS bareng Lenka saat tiba-tiba dia bilang dia mendengar desahan kalian dari dalam sana!"

"Tunggu, itu pasti suaraku yang dipaksa makan sup oleh Gakupo."

"Dipaksa...?" Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Len menoleh pada Gakupo. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ya. Karena guru penjaga UKS belum datang—meskipun aku bingung kenapa UKS sudah buka sepagi itu, jadi aku mencari makanan untuk Kaito di kantin. Aku menghabiskan lima ratus yen-ku untuk semangkuk sup karena penjualnya bilang itu bagus untuk orang yang sedang sakit. Lalu aku lupa kalau Kaito benci sayur."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau memaksaku memakannya."

"Dan Lenka mengira kalian melakukan itu. Yeah, _itu_. Jadi dia histeris dan segera menyeret siapapun yang dianggapnya fujo dan mengabarkan kalau kalian sedang melakukan *** di dalam ruang UKS."

"Kalau aku mau, kami pasti sudah melakukan ******* sungguhan dan *****, lalu ***, dan—"

"Plis, kalian dari tadi ngomong apa sih? Sensor mulu!" Kaito kesal karena hanya dia di sini yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak paham dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sampai sejauh ini kita mengobrol, kau sama sekali gak tahu, Kaito-san?" Len memutar mata. "Tapi gak apa-apalah. Malah bagus kalau gak tahu."

"Hei!"

"Oh, Kaito sayang. Bagaimana kalau aku mampir ke rumahmu dan aku bakal menjelaskan semuanya padamu perlahan? Dan bila perlu, bakal kupraktekkan juga—"

"Gak gak gak gak gak sepertinya aku mulai paham sudah jangan dilanjutkan."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah dengan Len karena jalan pulang mereka yang berbeda. Dan tiba-tiba Kaito teringat dengan kelakuan Gakupo yang dianggapnya aneh tadi pagi.

"Gakupo."

"Hm?"

"Tadi pagi kau kenapa? Tumben kau lembut sekali seperti itu."

"Apa aku sekasar itu selama ini?" Gakupo meringis sambil memelankan suaranya.

"Gak, bukan itu maksudku." Kaito menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya."

Mulai dari sini, Gakupo membuang wajah ke tanah. Dia menjelaskan dengan perlahan, "Aku diberitahu temanku, biasanya seseorang akan merasa senang kalau diperlakukan dengan lembut oleh pacarnya."

Kaito diam mendengarkan.

"Dan sebenarnya bukan berarti selama ini aku gak tau. Aku cuma... yah, anggaplah baru sadar. Aku berpikir mungkin kau akan lebih senang kalau aku seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya aku merasa seperti sedang menyiksa diri sendiri dengan bertingkah seperti orang lain."

Setelah beberapa saat Gakupo berdiam diri, Kaito pun menjawab, "Jadi kau sengaja bertingkah aneh seperti itu karena... kau mau membuatku senang?"

Tidak menjawab berarti jawabannya adalah _iya_. Kaito hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Gakupo yang satu itu.

Cowok manis itu pun menghela napas lelah.

"Aku pikir kau habis keracunan."

"Ya. Aku keracunan cinta darimu, Kaito."

Kaito refleks segera mendorong Gakupo keras-keras hingga cowok itu nyaris terpeleset ke got.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh sungguhan tadi?!"

"Gak peduli."

Setelah terlibat dalam sebuah adu mulut yang tidak penting, akhirnya mereka berdamai dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Gakupo."

"Apa?"

"Kau gak perlu berubah seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau gak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk berubah menjadi orang lain cuma karena kau pikir aku bakal senang dengan hal itu—aku baik-baik saja dengan kau yang biasanya. Aku sudah senang dengan kebrutalanmu, aku sudah senang dengan kefrontalanmu, aku sudah senang dengan sindiranmu..."

Kaito melirik Gakupo sejenak, memastikan cowok itu benar-benar memerhatikannya kali ini. Dan benar saja. Gakupo sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tidak membagi perhatiannya pada apapun kecuali cowok tersebut.

Kaito kembali salah tingkah.

"... dan... aku... sudah sangat senang dengan caramu memperlakukanku selama ini. Mungkin orang menganggapnya itu gak manis atau apapun itu, tapi aku gak peduli. Aku sangat menghargaimu yang seperti itu. Aku... menyukainya..."

Kaito akhirnya ikutan membuang wajah saat dia sadar bahwa wajahnya memanas.

"... omong-omong, makasih kau bisa menjaga diri saat lagi bersamaku di sekolah. Aku tau kalau misalkan _itu_ terjadi pada kita, kau pasti cuma bakal ngomong sesuatu seperti _aku gak bisa menahannya karena aku begitu mencintaimu_. Tapi _hell_ , itu klise sekali. Kita hidup di dunia nyata, kau tahu? Hal-hal macam gitu cuma ada dan cuma bisa ditoleransi di dalam dunia komik."

"Memangnya kau gak suka dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Aku gak bisa bilang aku gak senang. Tapi aku juga gak senang sepenuhnya dengan hal itu. Jadi anggap saja aku gak senang."

"Aku tadi bertanya _gak suka_ , bukannya _gak senang_."

"Hei!"

"Hahaha. Oh, ayolah, Kaito. Aku cuma bercanda."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kadang memang ada saatnya Gakupo yang awalnya sudah gila, akan menjadi semakin gila karena suatu hal. Dan Kaito yang awalnya syok dengan hal beginian, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai "sisi lain dari Gakupo".

Yah, dia tidak peduli. Itu memang menggelikan. _But he likes it anyway_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maaf saya lagi stress akut.

Silakan komplain sepuasnya di manapun kalian mau kalo kalian kecewa dengan fanfic ini.

Tapi saya gak bakal nanggepin kalian yang protes kenapa judulnya gak nyambung sama isi. Itu memang disengaja. /thor

Btw, tadi malam saya "mabuk" dan "gak sengaja" ngoceh gaje di Twitter, trus ujung-ujungnya "gak sengaja" ngetik ini. Cuma memakan waktu dua jam, belum termasuk ngedit typo. :v

Jadi intinya, besok hari Sabtu. /trusapa

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

16062017\. FTD. YV


End file.
